The Call
by iwantausername
Summary: Reid is away from Oakdale and calls Luke, only to listen to an interesting conversation between Luke, Faith and Natalie.


**So like, I was trying to sleep when this just popped into my head so I quickly got up and wrote it down and than typed it all up, fixing it and stuff. I hope you all like. Review?  
**

Reid has just walked into his hotel room in Chicago from the last conference for the new Neurology wing at Memorial. It has also been a good two days since he had called Luke, who he had been dating for little over a year now. It was normal for them, not to talk every day when one of them went out of town, but Reid was getting bored. Dialing the number he had memorized by heart, it rang twice before someone answered.

_"Hello?"_ is was not Luke's voice, but a young girls.

"Hello! Is Luke there?"

_"Luke! Phone!"_ the girl yelled

_"Who is it?"_ he heard Luke call back, more distant.

_"May I ask who is calling?"_ the girl asked Reid.

"Tell him it's the Neurosurgeon."

_"He says he's a new-o... What?"_ the 'what' was directed at Reid, he started laughing.

_"Natalie, who is... What have I told you about answering my phone?"_ Luke sounded louder as he must have entered the room.

_"Was I just suppose to let it ring, waking Ethan and Eliza up? That would have sucked for you, _babysitter_"_

_"I thought you were too old for a babysitter? Besides, you could have just brought me the phone."_

Reid was amused, listening to the conversation between Luke and his youngest sister.

_"I am!"_ Natalie replied

_"So, can I have my phone?"_

_"Can I use your laptop?"_

_"No!"_

_"Why not! It's not like you have a secret blog or anything you're hiding from Dad again. Or do you?"_

_"That was like five years ago, Nat."_

_"Exactly, what's the problem then?"_

_"Just give me the phone, please!"_

Reid heard a shuffling sound, thinking Natalie had given up, be he was dead wrong.

_"Don't you dare..."_

_"You want it, what do I get?"_

_"How about the gift of living?"_

_"Threatening your baby sister!"_

_"So you are a baby? No wonder Mom and Dad said you needed a babysitter!"_

Reid heard shuffling again.

_"HEY!"_ Natalie squealed

Reid had thought Luke grabbed the phone from her.

_"Who is this?"_ the voice on the phone was different, but still not Luke.

"Reid Oliver." he was trying not to laugh.

_"It's Rei... Oh my God Luke! That pompous jerk Doctor Oliver is calling you! Does Mom know!"_

Reid could hear the girls laughing.

_"Faith! Reid and I have been dating for a year, you know she Knows. Everyone in town probably does! So, now that we've established who is on the phone, could I please get it back?"_

_"Depends."_

_"On what?"_ Luke sounded annoyed to Reid, but then his voice evened out, _"You know, he can hear everything we're saying and for all we know, he could have hung up by now."_

_"Still there?"_ the question was directed at Reid.

"Yes." he laughed

_"Nope, he's still listening. Sounds amused too."_

_"Faith, you're wasting my minutes."_

_"Please, you get unlimited minutes because you're worse than Nat and I on talking on the phone."_

_"That's because I run a foundation and a shipping company."_

_"Your point?"_

There was more shuffling with the phone.

_"Faith, please just give me the phone."_

_"What do I get?"_

_"I'll give you the same I offered Nat. The gift of living past your next birthday."_

_"I only got offered the gift of living."_

Reid was trying so hard not to laugh. He knew that Luke's little sisters liked to gang up on Luke like they were now, but what he was listening to was just sad. He actually wished he was there to watch it all.

_"You're just lucky I offered anything at all."_

Just then Reid could hear screaming over the phone.

_"Oh, looks like you gotta go check on Eliza before Ethan wakes up too."_

Reid heard Luke huff, he was close to Faith and the phone. He was imagining a look of defeat of Luke's face, a smile on his own.

_"Does money work for you?"_

_"Depends on how much."_

_"Twenty?"_

There was a pause.

_"Sounds good."_

There was shuffling of paper money this time.

_"Faith! No, Fai... Nat, gimme the phone!"_

Reid got the idea that after getting her money, Faith had turned the phone over to Natalie and not Luke.

_"What, no new offer for me? You know I've got good aim and the sink is full of water!"_

_"You wouldn't."_

The screaming got louder and more intense, indicating to Reid that Ethan had finally woken as well and they were now screaming their heads off.

_"Fine. I'll give you twenty as well."_

_"I thought I was your favorite!"_

_"Nat, all I got is a twenty and a fifty."_

There was a silence between them before he heard Luke sigh.

_"Thank you. It was nice doing business with you!"_

There was more shuffling of the phone and what Reid guessed as Luke's fifty dollar bill being given over to Natalie, the thirteen year old hustler.

_"Please tell me you're back in town!"_ Luke had his phone back.

Reid laughed, "That was very entertaining to listen to."

_"It was horrible!"_ Reid heard Luke's voice crack, _"Gimme me a minute. Gotta get Eliza to calm down and back to sleep."_

Reid nodded, knowing Luke couldn't see. He heard the phone being sat down. The screaming was louder, knowing Luke had entered the young nursery.

_"Hey, what's wrong!"_ he heard Luke.

There was sound of movement, something hitting the floor and than silence. Reid didn't really know what that meant. He couldn't believe how fast Luke was able to get Eliza back to sleep, even after a year of being with him.

_"Oh, not you too. Ethan, can I have my phone please?"_

Reid couldn't help it anymore, he starting laughing so loud, he knew that Luke and Ethan could hear him.

_"Who are you talking to?"_ Reid could hear the grogginess in Ethan's voice.

_"I haven't really talked with him yet but it's Rei... someone very important."_

Reid knew Luke made a mistake saying his name to Ethan. Ever since he and Luke started dating, Ethan had pinned him has his new best friend.

_"Reid!"_ he heard the younger boy squeal, _"Doctor Reid, is it really you?"_

"Yes Ethan, it is. But I really need to talk with Luke."

_"Okay!"_

_"Thank you Ethan. Get back in bed please."_

Reid could hear a groan from Luke and a door closing.

_"I am so jealous of you being an only child."_ Luke was finally back on the phone.

"No you're not Luke. You love all your siblings too much."

_"I never said I didn't love them. How'd you get that from me saying I was jealous?"_

"I don't know. So, other than babysitting, what have you been up too?"

_"Well, hanging at the farm with everyone. Parker, JJ and Sage are somewhere around here too. It's getting late, so they should be back soon, I hope. I've been working on something all day. My writing muse finally returned after months of nothing! I was just reading over it when you called and all that with Faith and Nat happened."_

"Your little sisters really know how to push your buttons and con you out of money."

_"Yeah, good thing I'm loaded, right!"_ Luke laughed

"Right!" Reid laughed with him.

_"I guess it could be... Damn it!"_ Reid had never heard Luke swear before, he thought it was hot.

_"Natalie!"_ Luke yelled

"What's wrong?" he asked him.

_"My laptop is missing from the sitting room and my work isn't saved yet."_

"Ouch."

_"If you want it, it'll cost another twenty."_ Natalie had walked in.

_"You have got to be kidding me!"_

_"Thank you again for your business, Mr. Snyder."_

_"Nat, laptop?"_

Reid figured she must have taken the money and started to leave without giving him the laptop back.

_"Oh right. Faith has it."_

_"Reid, I'm gonna have to let you go, so, you don't have to testify against me for hearing Faith and Nat's murder."_

Reid was laughing again, "Okay, just don't really murder them."

_"I cannot make a promise I can't keep."_ he replied

He then hung up. About an hour later, Reid's phone rang.

"So, are they dead?" he answered laughing.

_"No, but they managed to lock me out!"_

"You're kidding."

_"Nope. I've got my phone and laptop so I'm good. My work has been saved. It also means that Faith is in charge and before they locked me out, Ethan woke up again and decided to get into the candy!"_

Reid could hear the laughter in Luke's voice and he smiled.

_"So, how has your week been?"_

"Not as eventful as yours, that's for sure. I listened to doctors not as superior as myself talk for hours everyday."

_"Sounds fun to me!"_

"Of course it does."

_"Maybe I should let you go. You sound tired."_

"Please. I'd rather talk with you. Even if that meant this small talk stuff."

Reid could feel Luke's smile, _"I love you, too, Reid."_

_"Luke, what are you doing out on the porch at eleven at night, in the cold without a jacket?"_

Reid recognized the voice of Luke's mother, Lily Snyder.

_"They locked me out..."_

Reid heard Luke's voice, it was so small and innocent like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

_"How'd you manage that?"_

Reid also recognized that voice as Luke's father, Holden Snyder.

_"Long story short?"_ he stated, _"Reid called."_

Reid knew that Lily and Holden were looking at Luke, confused looks on their faces but Reid understood what he meant, only because he had been there to hear the earlier conversation.

_"Hello Reid, Dear!"_ Lily's voice was loud, like she was yelling through the phone.

"Hey." Reid replied, knowing Luke would relay the message, and he did.

_"Let's go inside. It's freezing."_ Holden said

_"This will be fun to see."_ Luke said to Reid, a smile on his face again.

Reid waited, listening when there was a wave of screaming that hit the phone.

_"What is going on in here?"_ Lily's voice boomed over everyone elses.

Suddenly everything stopped but the screaming of one, Eliza.

_"Reid, I'll see you tomorrow when I pick you up at the airport. I have a feeling when everything spills, I'll have the wrath of the parents."_

Reid felt bad for Luke but couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, see you then. Love ya, Luke."

_"Love you too, Reid."_

They hung up for the second time that night. Reid was a little glad he wasn't at the farm while all that was going down but he also wished he was there with and for Luke. He sat his phone down and collapsed on the hotel bed, falling asleep, thinking of the odd call he had just had with his boyfriend and the Snyder siblings.


End file.
